


The Bond Of Two

by Dysha



Series: The Bond of the Universe [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Child Abuse, Gordon livesy - Freeform, Mentions of self-harm, Soul mate, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysha/pseuds/Dysha
Summary: This is continued from The Bond Of the Universe, chapter 13: Aaron and Robert B.





	1. Aaron and Robert, Emmerdale

**Author's Note:**

> Some events/storylines from the actual show has been changed or slightly altered, or maybe even overlook, but those changes has been neccesary for me to do, so I could continue with the story.
> 
> Liv is not in this story (Might add her later.) because, Aaron's abuse has not yet been revealed.
> 
> The writing style is a bit different from the first part (The bond of the universe) and it might jump a little more in time.

Aaron could feel the tension in the room, much of it came from Robert.

Aaron had a bond with Robert, but that didn't mean he knew Robert. What he did know, was what had been said around the village throughout the years, it wasn't much and it wasn't flattering.  
The only one who had been somewhat positive about Robert, when his name was brought up, was Victoria and even she, had hardly ever mentioned him.  
Aaron knew that they had both been at Andy and Katie's first wedding, he knew now, that thay had seen eachother in the village, when he was a kis and vissiting his mother.  
He knew which emotions Robert was more or less controlled by and whih emotions were more frequent. But that was all Aaron knew about Robert, he didn't know Robert in person or as a person.  
.  
When Paddy had asked them, Robert and the older woman, Delta, to come at visit, Aaron was equally excited and nervous, scared even, he could tell that Robert had felt the same way.  
They had agreed for them to come by the woolpack the next day.  
What Aaron hadn't expected, was that Chas had overheard a phonecall Paddy had made to Aaron, one he stupidly had made outside in the streets, when they had arrived back and aaron had quickly dissapeared to his room in the woolpack.  
Chas had been determined to find out what the phonecall was about and hadn't given up. Paddy gave in and had told her that Aaron met his bond and that he was stopping by the next day.  
Aaron hadn't hidden how angry he was at Paddy and the whole evening Aaron had ignored any call from Paddy.  
Luckily Paddy hadn't mentioned that is was Robert sugden she was going to have sitting around her kitchen table.  
.  
Now here they were, all five of them sitting in the bak room of the woolpack, sitting in silence, waiting for Chas to digest the information.  
-"It had to be flaming sugden!" Chas gave Robert and Aaron an angry look, with hints of disapointment.  
-"Come off it mom!" Chas looked at her son, ready tofire back at him.  
-"It's not like it's a choice, is it? It just happens, so stop it."  
Chas huffed, "and sorry,who are you again?" She said looking at Delta.  
-"I'm a friend of Roberts." Delta said smiling.  
-"Didn't know you were able to have friends." Chas smirked.  
-"We've known eachother almost since his Bond broke through."  
They all looked at Delta, including Robert, who smiled at her.  
-"Him and his wife.."  
-"Ex wife." Robert interrupted and Delta continued:  
-" and his ex-father in law, came to me for.. guidence, I guess you can call it that."  
-"Why you?" Paddy asked.  
-"It's my job, it's what I do... well except Robert didn't want the guidience and help I usually offer."  
-"And what's that?" Chas asked harshly, still not able to wrap her head around the fact that her sons bond was with, Robert Sugden.

Robert had looked sure of himself, arrogant even, he had since he walked in to the back room, but Aaron was able to see more that what Robert was putting out there.  
Robert's eyes was looking apologetic at Aaron, as he answered Chas's question.  
-"I didn't want it.. I had a fiance, who then became my wife, I didn't need anything else."  
-"He wanted help with, how he could deal and cope with it all, both him and Chrissie."  
-"So now you're here, worming your way in, eventhough you chose someone else and even got professionel help to do so." Chas said angrily.  
-"Same a me then." Aaron said simply and Paddy nodded in agreement.  
Chas looked at Aaron and was about to say something, when she was interrupted by Paddy.  
-"Aaron got sick, he, he ignored it, I guess ignored you, completely, did the same thing happen to you?"  
Delta huffed, she knew that Robert had experienced the same and she answered for him: "Yes it did, he was being an idiot." Robert shook his head slightly at her blunt answer, eventhough, he knew she was right.

-"I'm still an expert of sort, in this field, so if you." Delta said, looking at Aaron, "or the both of you, need my help, please don't hesitate." She finished, sliding a little piece of paper, with her number on it, across the table towards Aaron. Aaron looked at the paper but didn't pick it up.  
-"I do have to admit, that throughout all of my years, working with bonds, that yours was and still is, a little mystery." Delta was talking as if Aaron and Robert, were the only two people in the room, she kept looking back and forth between the two men.  
-"How is that?" Paddy asked, disturbing the little bubble Delta had created for Aaron and Robert. "Is it because it's a complete bond?"  
-"Partly yes.The Bond of two, is always a bit more unique, special, and there are unknown things about that type of bond, due to it being so rare." Delta smiled at Robert, she knew he still hated it, when she called it, the bond of two, instead of a complete bond.  
-"I believe that the fact that Aaron and Robert have met before, and that they have met before both of them had reached the age of 18, have had a great impact on their bond, and made it that more special."  
Chas looked at Robert, trying to remember where and how they could have met.  
Aaron and Robert stole smiling glanses, while Chas and Paddy, tried to figure out where they could have met.  
With his eyes still on Robert, Aaron answered the question he knew was causing annoyance for his mother.  
-"Katie and Andy's wedding.. the first one."  
Chas let out a sigh, -"you were only a kis then, how.." Chas said and looked at Delta.  
-"the short answer to that is, people with a bond is born with it, before the age of 18, the bond is idle , it's becomes active when both reach the age of 18."

Robert had sat in silence, letting what Aaron had said sink in. -"They got marriedm again?!"  
-"Yes." Chas said. -"And you shut it and stay well away from them. They are good together." She said warningly to Robert.  
-"Hmf, if you say so." Robert replied. Aaron could see now, the arrogant man Robert also was.

Aaron had only had the feelings, but never really seen them in person, he could live with feeling it from Robert, he had so far, but seeing it in action he found that difficult.

All of them had questions they wanted to be answered, but that had to wait.  
They were interrupted by Diane and Victoria bursting throug the door, clearly not knowing what was happening and who was there.  
Victoria and Diane stopped, both looking confused, then shocked when they saw Robert.  
-"RObert?" Vic said. - "WHat are you doing here?" She said and almost jumped in Robert's arms, not giving him a chance to answer her. Robert was on his feet, his arms tight, yet still reluctantly around his sister.  
-"You missed me." Robert said smiling, not letting it sound like a question.  
Diane walked towards hom and gave him a hug and a quiziall look.  
Aron could see that Robert was happy seing them again, but he could also feel the underlining sadness within Robert.  
-"What's going on here?" Vic asked. Aaron and Robert looked at eachother, both hoping that Chas wouldn't say anything.  
Robert kicked Delta under the table, hoping she could come up with something, before Chas opened her mouth.  
-"Ow... oh, uhm... Hi, I'm Delta, a friend of Robert's and I needed a lift in this direction, and .. we stopped, here and.. I hurt my ankle and.."  
-"Paddy helped, he was there.. when she Twisted her ankle." Aaron finished for her.  
-"That's nice of you Paddy." Diane said and turned her eyes back to Robert. -"Are you staying?" She said hopefully and carefully.  
-"No" Robert said firmly. "Delta here need to go and rest her ankle and I'm here ride so.. maybe a later day."  
-"Oh." Vic said sadly. "I've missed you.. and you're finally here, I hope..." Vic didn't finish her sentence and turned to leave, Diane turned in Vic's direction, both clearly disapointed.  
Delta punched Robert on his upper arm.  
-"Ow!" It wasn't just Robert who had voiced the pain he felt at the punch.  
Aaron was sitting rubbing his upper arm and Robert was doing the same.  
Delta chuckled, clearly amused about how it was already so clear and visible, that their bond was growing stronger when they were in close proximity to eachother.  
PAddy and Chas looked baffled, neither of them aware that Aaron and Robert was able to feel even a punch like that, from a woman well over 50.  
-"I'll make sure we'll be here tomorrow, so you can catch up, I promise." Delta said, smiling at Diane and Vic and then she turned her head warningly to Robert. Delta knew, even without introduction, who the two women was, Robert had told her about them, and his former life in the village, she knew that he hadn't told everything, but she never pushed him to tell more than he was willing to. It had taken a long tome for Robert to open up about his family, about Diane and Victoria.

Robert kept quiet and looked down at the table.  
He wanted to get out of there, old feelings was returning, old memories.  
He didn't like it, and it was made worse by knowing that, he could fool them all, he could make them believe he was fine being here and that he was fine with Delta arranging for them to come back in a few days. well that was it, it wasn't all he could fool. Not Aaron, he knew Aaron could feel everything, he couldn't hide, he couldn't pretend, because the emotions was deep inside of him, and only Aaron had acces to that.

Robert was pulled away from his thought by Vic hugging him and saying she'll cook for them when they came back in a few days.  
Robert shook his head, he really didn't want this. Diane said her godbyes too, and Robert ignored Aaron, didn't look in his direction. Robert sat back down on his chair. Still not saying anything.  
-"We could meet up tomrrow." Delta said to Robert and Aaron.  
-"What time?" Chas asked. -"No.. you're not coming." Aaron said. Robert dared to look at Aaron and Chas.  
-"Come on love.. I.." - "No." Aaron said sternly. Robert smiled, somehow he found himself intriuged at the way they were so blunt with one another and how stubborn they both were.  
-"Fine... weren't you leaving?" Chas said to Robert.  
-"Yes we were.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Delta scrawled on another small piece of torn off paper and handed it to Aaron. -"my address, neutral ground and a little away from, this." She said tilting her head slightly in the direction of Chas and Paddy.  
Aaron smiled "Good." 

Aaron walked both of them out the back door, Paddy and Chas still in the dining room.  
When Aaron walked in again, Chas and Paddy wanted to talk more. He stood still for a little while and then turned towards the stairs.  
-"See ya." He said and started to walk up the stairs.  
-"Where you going? we want to talk a bit more."  
-"I know... and that's why I'm going."  
-"Going were?" Paddy asked.

-"For a run." Aaron dissapeared up the stairs.


	2. Aaron, Robert and Delta

The livingroom was quiet. "ven though one chair and a sofa had been occupied by three people for 15 minutes, the room was covered in silence.  
Delta was sitting in the chair, her tactic had been to wait for either one of the two men, infront of her, to speak first. Five minutes in to the silence she had wondered if that was the right approach. 15 minutes on, she knew, she was surden, that it hadn't been the right tactic.

-"So, how are you feeling about this whole situation?"  
Aaron scowled at her and Robert had his eyes fixed on a medium sized lemon tree, standing in the far corner of the room, in a huge clay pot.  
Delta tried again: "How did it feel, finally meeting in person?" Again she was met with silence.  
-"Jesus, you two are like a couple of five year olds."  
-"We've kind of met a couple of times now, it's hardly new." Aaron mumbled. Robert tried to hide a smile and it didn't seem like either of them had noticed.

It was easy to see that both Aaron and Robert had their walls up.

Delta focused her eyes on Robert and kept them on him, until he looked back at her.  
-"Fine." Robert caved. "It's strange.. we've seen eachother before, but only met, in person two times now... and then apparently I'm going to be with that person, because it's already been decided by something unknow, and it's been decided even before either of us was born... I mean, it's.."  
Aaron didn't look at Robert, he had his gaze fixed on the coffee table infront of him.  
"We don't know much about eacother, only how many times we've beaten up and some emotions the other have gone through.." Aaron nodded in agreement.  
-"How do we know it will even last, me and him?" Delta smiled at Aaron and answered his question.  
-"It will. It is pretty much the meaning with a bond, it's meant to be, it will last." Delta smiled at the both of them.  
"Ofcourse as everything in life, it may become difficult at times and won't be easy. As in any other relationship there will be good days and bad days." Her smile still lingered as she contiued.  
"But I do understand what you mean. You don't really know eachother, not from the real world, so to speak.. So maybe, we should start there, with the basics." She was still smiling, her grey eyes shining brightly.

"..So, how old are the both of you?" Both men looked at her like she had asked the most ridicolous question in the world. "Humour me."  
-"30." Robert said in a mumble, quiet and rushed. Aaron let out a laugh. "Might aswell put a stop to this, meant to be or not, because it sounds like you could croke any minute now."  
-"Oy you! 30 is not old and you'll be there yourself soon enough."  
Delta stifled a laugh at their banter. She observed them both with a twinkle in her eyes.  
-"So, you age." Robert demanded.  
-"24. You'll still be older than me. Old." Aaron said with a mischievious smile on his lips.  
Robert shook his head and looked at Delta as if to ask her if that was enough.  
-"Good and just everyday things about yourselves, like favorite food, animals, col.."  
-"Serious Delta... we're not five.. well Aaron's close enough." Robert laughed and looked at Aaron and the blue eyes he remembers so well.  
-"It's important... you said yourself, that you don't know eachother properly, just doing my job and trying to help."  
-"Can't we just bang our heads together or summat and bang flashback... like at the market, with the wedding.. get all this over with."  
-"No, Aaron." Delta sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And you didn't do any of that when it happened at the marked, did you?” She gave Aaron a equally annoyed and teasing look.  
-“I can't tell you when it will happen again, or if it will. I can't tell you how to, or why it happens.. So for now, you have to talk, both of you.” Delta said and raised an eyebrow at Robert.  
“Fine.” Robert said, directed to Delta, before turning his head to look at Aaron.

-”So... Your last name's not Dingle.” It caught Aaron by surprise. He didn't want to talk about his name.  
-”Right.”  
-”It's Livesy, right?”  
-”Yes.” Aaron tried to contain his emotions, hide them. He knew it was an almost impossible task, but that didn't stop him from trying his hardest to do so.  
-”Why?” Robert could feel the change in Aaron, he couldn't put a finger on it, the emotions weren't clear and Robert wondered, if Aaron was deliberately trying to hide his feeling, and if he was, why?  
It felt like he almost was trying to block Robert out.  
Robert thought back and he couldn't remember feeling like this before, like there was this sort of wall, this block between him and Aaron.  
Robert knew that both of them had tried to block, ignore the other one out, prevent themselves from feeling what the other one was feelling, mostly emotional. But he himself never really thought about blocking his own feelings from Aaron, the thought had never accured to him and he was pretty sure that that Aaron had never done it before. He was sure of it. Robert had no idea that it was possible, Delta had never mentioned it. Why was Aaron fighting back?

-”What's up with you?” Robert's tone slightly annoyed. “It's just small talk.”  
Delta gave Robert a questioning look as he continued: “didn't like the sound of Dingle? Scared what people might associate the name with? We all know what your lot's like.”  
It was an innocent enough question that had started it, but Robert knew, that now, he was pushing it.

Aaron had his hands inbewteen his thighs, the sleeves of his jumper covering his hands.  
Robert could feel something now, it was intense and it affected his breathing, anger. Then he felt something else.  
“Ow!” Robert looked at his hand and rubbed a thumb over the place where he had felt the pain. “What did you do?”  
Aaron looked like something inbetween horrified and a child who had been caught doing something he shouldn't. Aaron looked down at his own hands.  
All of a sudden he got up from the sofa, his hands still covered by his sleeves.  
-”This is stupid.” and he went to leave. “Aaron.” Delta pleaded, not knowing what was going on. “Please stay. I know this is a strange situation, but please stay and talk..”  
Aaron didn't answer, didn't look back, he left.

Delta and Robert sat for a while in the living-room. Hardly any movements and silence between them.  
Delta was the one who finally broke the uncomfortable quiet.  
-”He's hiding something.”  
-”I know.”  
-”Do you know what I could be?” Delta looked at Robert and contiued: “Did you feel anything? Well ofcourse you did, you must have.”  
-”I don't know. I didn't really feel anything.” Robert shook his head, as if to shake off the confusion roaming around in his head.  
-”It was like he was fighting it..” He let out a breath and looked at Delta. “It was weird.. it was like he was trying to hold himself back, keep me out I guess.. Nothing I felt from him made sense, it was so confusing. It was like I was being blocked out.”  
Delta had a look on her face he couldn't read.  
-”What is it Delta?” She didn't answer him and remained silent.  
-”Say something?” Robert was half shouting in frustration.  
-”I didn't know we could do that.. I know we can ignore the other one, but that it'll make us sick if we do so.. Is that why you haven't mentioned it?” His eyes still locked at Delta, who had turned her head slightly and was focusing her eyes on a wall.  
-”Tell me.” Robert's voice was demanding. “Say something!”  
-”It shouldn't be possible..that's why I haven't mentioned it.”  
Once again Robert shakes his head in confusion.  
Delta locked her eyes with Robert's. He can see that she is trying to hide how upset she really is. She reaches out to hold Roberts hands.  
“It shouldn't be possible.” She repeated in a whisper.  
Once again they fell in to silence.  
Robert was worried, he had spend years now feeling everything from his bond, Aaron.  
He was worried because in that moment before the anger came and when Aaron left, he couldn't. For so long Robert had hated feeling what his bond was feeling, he'd been tired of someone elses emotions and pain, but now he needed it. He needed and wanted to feel everything.

-”He's so strong Robert.” Delta's hand was still on Robert's and her eyes shone with worry. “But somethin's wrong, very wrong... For him to be able to do that..” She let out a shaky breath.  
“I'm worried.”  
“I know, me too.”


	3. Robert, different variations of pain (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief homophobic/biphobic comment

Robert didn't need to have a bond with Aaron to figure out, that he was incredible stubborn.

Nine days had gone by since their talk with Delta.

On day three, Robert had made it to the woolpack, with the excuse to catch-up with Victoria and Diane. Ofcourse he wanted to see them, he did miss them, but he hoped to see Aaron and talk about what happened at Delta's.

Delta had pursuaded Robert to go see Aaron, made him see that he needed to be the first one to make contact and not be as stubborn as Aaron. It had taken some long conversations and unanounced visits from Delta to get Robert to cave.

Aaron did enter the pub and quickly made his way through the back room, without making eye contact, but that didn't hinder the feeling of irritation and anger making its way to Robert.  
Robert tried to follow Aaron, but Chas had been there standing in his way faster than lightning. Chas made it clear that she didn't care about him having a bond with Aaron, and even questioned wether or not it was true. She made it clear that she didn't like him, dind't trust him and never would. "This gay act doesn't fool me."  
Robert didn't respond he didn't know how to, so he retreated.

 

Day five. His feet had started to feel sore and his calves ached.  
Delta had asked him why he was limping and Robert had simply answered: “Aaron.”

“You have to talk to him.”  
“I've tried.”  
“Try again.. I know that you're frustrated and irritated and I bet that he can feel that, but you've said it yourself, he's incredible stubborn.. So he won't budge.”

 

Day six, he was sitting in the pub with Vic and no Aaron in sight.  
Vic was happy that Robert had decided to keep visiting Emmerdale. She gave him updates on the most recent juicy gossip circulating the village. Robert noted that she didn't mention Andy and Katie, and she didn't mention Aaron either.  
Robert was half listening to her when he felt a little kick on his shin. “Robert! Are you even listening?”  
“Yes, sorry Vic... I was just thinking..” This was it, he had a plan to get to Aaron.  
“Do you have Aaron's phone-number?”  
“Why? What do you want with him?”  
Robert straightened up in his seat: “Well he's a mechanic, right?”  
“Yeah, so is Cain and I bet there's a lot more where you live.”  
“There is, but I might be spending more time here.” Robert said and was met with his sister's smiling face. “And then it would be nice to have some one to take care of my pride and joy when I'm here and.... Cain, no, I don't let just anyone under her hood.” Robert said with a sly smile. “You and Aaron are good friends I gathered.”  
“He's the best.. as a mechanic and as a friend, to me and Adam.” Robert smiled, his plan had worked. He did note the name Adam, he had heard the name a couple of times, and knew that this Adam wasn't in the village at the moment, he didn't know why or what his connection to Victoria was. This time he let it slide, but next time the name Adam was brought up he wasn't going to ignore it.

 

Robert left the village feeling success full at getting Aaron's number off Victoria.  
He was driving to his appartment, when he suddenly felt an incredible pain in his ankle, like he'd twisted it.  
Robert parked his car and limped through the doors of his home. He removed his coat and sat down on of the the chairs in the kitchen. He removed his shoes and socks and looked at the ankle which was hurting. Robert could see a faint blue, purple mark, a bruise. Per reflex he grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer to put on the ankle. He couldn't help letting out a little augh and thinking , 'like it would make any difference' it wasn't even his injury, but deep down he hoped that, somehow Aaron could feel the helpful coldness on his own ankle.

Alone in his appartment, Robert sat with a glas of whiskey in his hand, thinking.  
Robert had hardly felt anything other that the physical side of the bond and it all started that day at Delta's. Ofcorse it could be that Aaron was fine and the only thing on his mind was staying fit. Because to Robert, all the recent achiness, soreness and pain, reminded him of when he used to go to the gym, granted it was years ago and it was only in a brief moment of madness. No Robert knew that that wasn't the case. There was more to it and he couldn't let it go.

 

Day seven was well under way, it was late afternoon and Robert had driven to Emmerdale. Robert hadn't even called Victoria with an escuse to go to Emmerdale, this time no one knew he was coming.

Robert was standing outside the garage, he'd found a perfect spot, where he couldn't be seen, but he could see what he needed. Aaron was there, he was talking to a man, who had brought in his car and he had stayed while Aaron had looked at it.  
Finally the man left. Robert soundlessly made his way closer to garage, the doors where wide open. Aaron was standing with his back turned towards Robert. As Robert got closer, he couldn't help but notice the way the blue overalls fit perfectly on Aaron. He had tied the sleeves around his waist and underneath Aaron wore a dark grey longsleeved shirt, a shirt which in Robert's eyes, highlighted Aaron's muscular back.  
Robert saw Aaron take a deep shaky breath and then turn to look Robert directly the eyes. For a brief moment Robert couldn't find the words he had planned, 'could Aaron sense what he had just thought about?'  
Robert cleared his throat, ignoring the thought about Aaron knowing where he had been looking.  
“Thought he'd never leave.” Robert set with a smirk. He didn't plan on it, but somehow, he made it sound as if he was flirting.  
Aaron huffed and turned his back to Robert.  
“Please talk to me Aaron.” Robert's voice was now soft and quiet.  
“Why? I don't know you.” Aaron said it with no emotions behind it. To Robert, Aaron's words and tone had a coldness to it. Aaron walked to the opposite side of the garage and Robert followed.  
“You know me better than most.” Aaron turned around, his eyes was on the floor. "No not really Robert.” When Aaron said his name, he felt a shiver going through his body, he looked at Aaron, who moved his shoulders as if he had felt it aswell. "Maybe, but you know the important bits.. you know my feelings, no one else does that... I won't let them.” Robert admitted.  
Aaron looked up from the floor, Robert knew that Aaron could sense how vulnurable he felt admitting that.  
“Can we please try again, I don't know what happened last time at Delta's, but...”  
Aaron walked past him, as he did, Robert felt a strong pang of sadness and shame. No he couldn't let Aaron walk away.  
“It doesn't matter, okay, but we need to talk about things, figure out what to do.”  
“Fine.”Aaron replied sharply.  
“Good, good.” Robert felt relieved. “Let's meet at Delta's, she knows a lot about this.” Rbert said, gesturing with his hands bewteen them.

They quickly agreed to meet the next day at afternoon. Robert suspected that the reason Aaron had agreed so quickly, was that he just wanted Robert to leave. Robert was fine with that, because he had gotten what he wanted.

 

Day eight. Afternoon had come and passed.  
Robert was with Delta and they were sitting in the living room.  
Delta had an empty cup infront of her, the tea was long gone. Robert hadn't touched his and it had gone cold. Aaron never showed up.  
“What an idiot.”  
“Robert... maybe something came up, maybe.”  
“No, no Delta. This is a waste of time. The universe screwed up massivley with this bond. Huge mistake”  
Delta let out a breath. “No.” Her tone was sharp. “Mistakes never happen. The problem is the both of you.” She was angry, Robert could tell. Delta was never angry and he didn't like that he was the reason. “You are both so scared and stubborn and...” She threw her hands in the air, reached for her empty cup and got up. Delta made her way to the kitchen, Robert followed.  
“Sorry.... I really am.. But, it's not what I thought it would be..” Delta had hoisted herself up on the kitchen counter and was sitting there, her legs dangling, it made her look like a child, and Robert liked that about Delta, she never acted the way it was expected for woman her age to act.  
“I thought it would be easier, like, I don't know... Everything would just come together naturally."  
“You say you want this Robert...”  
“I do, I do.. Other wise I wouldnt have done everything I could to get him to talk, or listened to you for a start. If I didn't want this I wouldn't have arranged for him to meet with today... He's the one who's making it difficult.”  
“Oh robert... He's not the only one figting this... It takes two to tango love.”

Robert reached to his pocket and got out his phone. “What are you doing?”  
“I have an idea.”  
Robert pressed the number he needed and put the phone to his ear. “Hi, yeah, uhm, my car broke down, the engine cut out, can you send someone? Good yeah, I'm not sure where I am right now..” Delta tilted her head to one side and Robert mouthed 'what?' to her, as innocently as he could. “I'm going to get out of my car and see if I can see something that can help with locating me. Can I text you the location, when I find out?”  
Delta didn't recognise the voice on the other end, it wasn't Aaron's. Delta wasn't sure what Robert was doing, what his plan was.  
“Okay, yeah, I'll just send them to Aaron then.” He said smiling arrogantly at Delta. Seemed like his plan had worked.  
“Clever.” She said. “But how did you know that Aaron would be the one to get the call out?”  
“I didn't... I hoped, and I do know what Cain's like.” He said smiling and got up from his seat. "where are you going?”  
“I have to go find a place to have a car break-down, and quick.” Delta smiled and shook her head.

 

Robert drove closer to the village and stopped his car at a lay-by. He already texted his whereabouts to Aaron and got a unpersonal reply back: 'Be there in 10.'

Robert saw Aaron driving towards him in the distance, as he got closer, Robert regretted not having done something to his car thatindicated that there really was a problem.

Aaron started the car just fine but took a look under the hood anyways.  
“Nothing wrong with it as far as I can see.”  
“Right. Sure about that?”  
“Think I'm done here.” Aaron walked past Robert, with quick long steps.  
“Hang on.”  
“What?”  
Aaron stopped to look at Robert.  
“There's nothing wrong with the car.”  
“Yeah I know, just told you that.”  
“No, I mean I knew there was nothing wrong with the car. I made it up.”  
“Don't mess me around Robert.”  
They were standing a few short steps apart.  
“I'm not..” Robert exhaled “I had to get you to talk to me, this was what I came up with.” Their eyes almost locked before Aaron turned to walk away.  
“Don't!... I'm not messing you around.” They were standing face to face, even closer than before.  
“Really?”  
“You know why we're both still here.”  
Robert stepped coser, he wasn't really thinking about what he was doing, he was just reacting, reacting to something about Aaron and being close to him.  
“Do I.. You tell me?”  
“You want to try this as much as I do.”  
Aaron turned his eyes to the asphalt, shook his head.

Robert had had enough, Aaron was infuriating.  
“You do, I know you do.” Robert didn't let Aaron respond: “Then try! Stop running.”  
Aaron lifted his head, his blue eyes piercing their way in to Robert's. They both stepped even closer. It was like the air was thick with electricity.  
They could feel the hair on their arms rise and the goosebumps that had started to form on their skin. They were standing face to face, only inches apart, the way the air was acting around them was almost too much to handle and both felt like stepping away.  
Instead Robert launched his way to Aaron, grabbed his face with both hands, making sure that their lips touched. Aaron didn't back away from the kiss, he deepened it.  
Their eyes were closed, and the electricity they had felt was gone, instead it was replaced with warmth. Like they were standing in the midst of sunshine in the middle of summer.  
Warm and golden colours flashed before their closed eyes.  
They opened their eyes and their lips parted. The warm summerday, they had felt when they had their eyes closed was gone, but the wamrth stayed. Aaron looked at Robert and he was surrounded by golden hues. Robert smiled, “so you see it as well?” Aaron took in some air “Yeah, I do...”  
Aaron waited a little, letting what happened sink in and savour the feeling he had and that still lingered in his intire body, then he continued. “Okay... Let's talk, let's figure out what to do..” Robert smiled “Good, good, we...”  
Aaron interrupted Robert: “Let's meet tomorrow, at Delta's.... I promise to show up.”

Day nine, he could finally stop counting.


End file.
